customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1990 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': July 1, 1990 *'First heard': Adam's Worst Birthday Ever (a Barney & the Backyard Gang video) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Medium Exterior Crowd Applause Of About 30-40 People, With Cheers And Hoots. Debuted in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, Adam's Worst Birthday Ever on July 1, 1990. Used In TV Shows *30 Rock (Heard once in a Season 4 episode.) *3-2-1 Penguins *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Action League Now! (Heard many times in "Roughing the Passer," at the Pro Bowl part, and twice at "Danger For A Dignitary," when the Flesh signs the treaty.) *Adventure Time *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard in one episode during the 2016-2017 season.) *American Ninja Warrior *The Angry Beavers *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Zobey *All Grown Up! *Atomic Puppet *Animaniacs *The Amazing World of Gumball *American Dragon: Jake Long *Arthur *As Told By Ginger (Heard once in "Come Back Little Seal Girl.") *Austin & Ally (Heard once in "Buzzcuts & Beginnings.") *Bitz and Bob (Heard once in "Ready, Set, Check.") *Back at the Barnyard *Barney & Friends *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Bachelor Winter Games *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 (Heard once in "The Unnaturals.") *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Big Blooper.") *Big Time Rush *Bobby's World *Bob's Burgers (Heard in "Gene It On" and "Best Burger.") *Bonkers *Bordertown *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Boy Meets World *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Breadwinners *Brickleberry *Brum *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Triple-Track Train Race!.") *Budgie the Little Helicopter *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Buzz on Maggie *CatDog (Heard once in a high pitch in "CatDog Food.") *Chalkzone *ChuckleVision (Heard once in "Skipshape.") *Chowder *Clarence (Heard once in "Hoofin' It.") *The Cleveland Show *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Dog City *Darkwing Duck *Duckman *Destroyed in Seconds *Danny Phantom *Doug *The Emperor's New School *Elena of Avalor *Frasier *Futurama *The Fairly OddParents (Mixed with Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 in multiple episodes.) (Starts in a high pitch with "Tiny Timmy" and in a normal pitch beginning with "Apartnership")(Also heard in triple pitched.) *Family Guy (Heard once in "Livin' on a Prayer," "A Fish out of Water," & "Brian Does Hollywood.") *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Friday Night Lights *The Garfield Show *GirlStuff/BoyStuff *Goof Troop *Gravity Falls (Heard once in "The Stanchurian Candidate".) *The Great Christmas Light Fight *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy *Hey Arnold! *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *I Am Weasel (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Icons (Used along with PE142901 in "Pac-Man.") *James Bond Jr. *Johnny Bravo *King of the Hill (Heard in a high pitch on "A Beer Can Named Desire.") *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *La CQ (TV Mexico Series) *Life with Louie *Lil K Kidmo *The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "SuperRabbit.") *MAD *Mad About You (Heard once in "Virtual Reality.") *Malcolm in the Middle *The Middle *Mike & Molly (Heard once in "Opening Day.") *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Heard once in "Kung Food.") *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "The Match Before Xmas.") *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *MXC *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers," "May the Best Pet Win!," and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") *Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (Heard once in "Spelling Bees.") *Num Noms Snackables (2016 TV Series) (Heard twice in "Fiona Frenchy's Big Dive.") *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Oswald *The Office *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Pawn Stars *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pickle and Peanut *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "Angry Old Raisin.") *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Power Rangers *The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Night Mayor.") *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Little Octi Lost.") *The Real Ghostbusters *Recess *Regular Show *Renford Rejects *Rescue 911 *Rick Stein's Road To Mexico (Heard once in "Oaxaca to Yucatan Peninsula.") *Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Stinky's Search for a Star.") *Robot and Monster *Robot Chicken *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rules of Engagement (Heard once in "Old Timer's Day.") *Rugrats *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Salute Your Shorts (Heard only during the end credits of “Dina and the Rock Star.”) *Sesame Street *Sing Me a Story with Belle *Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Big Top Timmy.") *Shining Time Station (Heard in "One of the Family.") *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "Son of the Cursed Black of Darkness.") *The Simpsons (Possible debut, heard in a normal pitch on "Dancin' Homer" and in a high pitch on "New Kids on the Blecch.") *Sitting Ducks *Skinnamarink TV *Sofia the First *South Park *Sooty (2011 TV series) *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in several episodes.) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Toffee" triple pitched mixed with other crowd sounds.) *Steven Universe *Stressed Eric (Heard once in "Team.") * Studio 2 Live *The Stuffed Animal Show *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Heard once in "Bull Running on Empty.") *Teacher's Pet *Teen Titans Go! *Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Three Cheers for Thomas.") *Tiny Toon Adventures *TMZ on TV *Tom and Jerry Tales *Transformers: Rescue Bots *truTV Top Funniest *Two of a Kind (Heard once in "Kevin Burke's Day Off.") *Uncle Grandpa *Unikitty *VeggieTales *Victorious *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The Wacky Days (Possible debut, heavily used in many seasons 3-8 episodes as a background sound effect) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Part after whistles heard in a high pitch in "A Man Called Horsey.") *Wally The Tuxedo Cat *We Bare Bears *Whacked Out Sports *What Do Sheep Do? (Heavily used in many episodes as a background sound effect) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard in "The Unnatural," and "The San Franpsycho.") *Wheel 2000 *Wild & Crazy Kids (Possible debut, heard in various pitches) *The Wild Thornberrys *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *WordGirl *X-Men: The Animated Series *Yellowstone (Part before nagerbailbay heard once in "Daybreak.") *Zeke and Luther *Zoey 101 TV Specials * David Copperfield: The Great Escapes (2000) (Heard once in "Implosion.") * It's Spring Training for The Stuffed Animal Sandlot (2004) * NCAA Basketball Championship Selection Show (2017) * The Sissy Duckling (1999) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Spot and His Grandparents Go to the Carnival (1997) Movies * 61* (2001) * Addams Family Values (1993) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Avalon High (2010) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) * Balto (1995) * Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Batman Returns (1992) * Bewitched (2005) * Black Sheep (1996) * The Boat That Rocked (2009) * Bob the Builder: Snowed Under (2004) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Bride and Prejudice (2004) * Camp Rock 2 (2010) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Chicken Run (2000) * Christmas in Homestead (2016) * A Cinderella Story (2004) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Click (2006) * Cloud 9 (2014) * Cold Mountain (2003) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * Deck the Halls (2006) * Descendants (2015) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * Drop Zone (1994) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (2003) * Father of the Bride (1991) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Free Willy (1993) * The Game Plan (2007) * Good Burger (1997) * Hatching Pete (2009) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby (1993) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hidden Figures (2016) * I Yabba-Dabba Doo! (1993) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Im Tal Des Schweigens (2004) (Heard only in the ending.) * The Incredibles 2 (2019) * Into the Woods (2014) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Jack Frost (1998) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Film Series (2004-2006) (Heard once in a high pitch in the intro.) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Jingle All the Way 2 (2014) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Magnolia (1999) * Minions (2015) * Miss Congeniality (2000) * Mulan II (2005) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets from Space (1999) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * My Dog Skip (2000) * Never Been Kissed (1999) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * Patch Adams (1998) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Pororo to the Cookie Castle (2004) * Paddington 2 (2017) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Radio (2003) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again (2016) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robots (2005) * RoboCop (2014) (Heard briefly) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * The Rookie (2002) * Runaway Bride (1999) (high-pitch) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Saturday Night Fever (1977) (Heard on the 2002 re-release) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * A Simple Wish (1997) * Sing (2016) * Space Jam (1996) * Speed Racer (2008) * SpongeBob Squarepants 3 (2019) * Street Detective (1991) * Surf's Up (2007) * Teen Beach 2 (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Tio Papi (2013) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * The Triplets of Belleville (2003) * Trolls (2016) * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare * Valentine's Day (2010) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) * Whatever It Takes (2000) (High Pitched) * Zenon: Z3 (2004) * Zombies (2018) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Almost Home (2014) * Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies (Used along with PE142801.) * Capt. Linger (2001) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * Games Across America - Turtle Racing (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water (2000) * Looney Tunes - Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * Jurassic Park: The Ride (Theme Parks) * Race Through New York Sarring Jimmy Fallon (Theme Parks) (Only the very end.) * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show".) Previews * KidVision VHS Preview (1995) Promos Singapore: * Mediacorp Channel 5 - Singapore Idol (2004) USA: * ABC: The Great Christmas Light Fight (2015) & The Bachelor Winter Games (2018) Rudolph's Shiny New Year (2006) (Promos) * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Cartoon Fridays - Film Flam (2001), Taz-Mania: Pick Your Marsupial (1997) & Fridays: 12/5/2003 (Promos) * The Fox Kids TV Takeover (1992-1994) (Promos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Fox: The Simpsons New Episode (1992) (Promos) * Some 2002-2007 Fox promos * Nickelodeon - Double Dare (2018) * GSN: Super Millionaire Sunday (2003) (Promos) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Teenick/Nickelodeon - It's OK! I'm With the Band! Sweepstakes * Theatre of Magic Pinball (1995) (Promos) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat - Season 2 (2013) (Promos) Commercials Australia: * eBay - Make Shopping Exciting (2006) Ireland: * Meteor Extras - Premiere (2015) Japan: * The Simpsons and C.C. Lemon: Homer Surfing at the Beach (2002) UK: * Always Ultra Sanitary Pads with DJ Phoebe D’Abo (2016) * Ariel - The Ariel Big Clean Challenge for Tough Stain Removal (2016) * Cadbury's Caramel - Hare and Tortoise (1990's) * Character Toys: Mike the Knight - Playsets (2012) * Duracell - Marathon (2010) * The Famous Grouse - Diamante Dog (2009) * Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) * Kronenbourg 1664 - The Farmers of Alsace (2013) * New Farm Heroes Super Saga (2016) USA: * Aflac - Soccer (2009) (Heard at the end while mixed with Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01.) * Anheuser-Busch - Super Bowl XXXVIII (2004) * Animaniacs Kraft Macaroni and Cheese (1994) * Bank of America - The Flying Branzinos (2015) * Belk - Fashion Meets Football (2015) * Blue Bell (2018) * Burger King Kids Club - Mr. Potato Head (1998) * Burger King - Honbatz Awards (2005) * Carl's Jr. at Hardee's: Tex Mex Burger (2015) * Colgate Total (2004) * Dr. Pepper - Special Delivery (1998) * Dunkaroos Ad - All-Stars (1994) * Fanta - Wanna Fanta Commercial (2004) * Frosted Flakes - Fuel & Fun (2013) * Goodness Knows - Try Acting (2017) (Only the very end is heard.) * Hershey's Kisses Ad - Dark & Creamy (2002) * Honey Nut Cheerios - Honey Nut Falls (2004) * Infiniti QX60 - On the Run (2017) * Lay's Classic: Leap of Faith (2016) * Main Street Homes - Skydiving * Mazola - Options (2016) * Unknown Pepsico Smart commercial from 2007 * Post Cereals - Major League Baseball Cards (2002) * Post Honey-Comb: Commercial Shoot (2002) * Purex Plus Clorox 2 - Texas Rodeo (2016) * Purex Plus Clorox 2 - The Ultimate Stain Test (2017) * Shopkins - Happy Places - S3 - Happyville High School (2017) * Sierra Mist - Bagpipes (2004) * Tide - Soap Box Racers (2011) * Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Helium Balloon & Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) * Western Union - Dreams (2003) * Your Life Your Voice by Boys Town - More Than a Friend (2017) Documentaries * Midtown Madness 3: Behind the Scenes (2003) * The Great War (2017) Music Videos * Nick Jr. Presents Blue's Big Musical: I Can be Anything * Taylor Swift (Heard once at the end of "22.") Video Games Arcade: * Alpine Surfer (Video Game) (Heard in a high pitch and a normal pitch.) * Dance Dance Revolution (series) (Video Game) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Video Game) (Heard in Johnny Cage's ending) * Road Burners (Video Game) MS-DOS: *Network Q RAC Rally Championship PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * International Rally Championship * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) (PC Game) * Lego Stunt Rally * Living Books: The Tortoise and The Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Math Workshop (Video Game) * The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System (Video Game) * Network Q RAC Rally Championship * Pac-Man World 2 (Video Game) * The Pinball Arcade * Race Driver: Grid (Video Game) * Tonka Construction 2 (Video Game) * Tuneland (PC Game, 1994) * The Way Things Work (Video Game) DVD: * Nick Trivia Challenge (Video Game) PlayStation 1: * International Rally Championship PlayStation 2: * Dance Dance Revolution (series) (Video Game) * The Bible Game (Video Game) * Nicktoons: Movin' (Video Game) * Pac-Man World 2 (Video Game) PlayStation 3: * Race Driver: Grid (Video Game) Microsoft Xbox: * The Bible Game (Video Game) * Pac-Man World 2 (Video Game) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Race Driver: Grid (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Pac-Man World 2 (Video Game) Nintendo Switch: * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate iOS: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Diner Dash Android: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Diner Dash Pinball: * Champion Pub (Pinball Machine) Redemption Games: * Rock N Moon Rally (Ticket Redemption Game) (Heard in a low pitch.) Videos * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) * Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Kwanzaa" and "Election Day") * Kansas - Device — Voice — Drum (Also heard in the CD Companion album.) * The Magic of Christmas At DisneyLand (1992) * The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World (1991) Bumpers/Interstitials/Station IDs * Impractical Jokers Punshiment Special Presented by Geico (2015) (Bumpers) * Toon Disney - Colorful Apartments (1998) (Heard in a high pitch at the end.) Trailers * Accepted (2006) (Trailers) * Cars 3 (2017) (Trailers) * Dragons Holiday: Gift of The Night Fury (Trailers) * Freaky Friday (2003) (Trailers) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (Trailers) * High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) * MGM Family Entertainment (1998) (Trailers) * It's Spring Training for The Stuffed Animal Sandlot (2004) (Trailers) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (Trailers) * Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) (Trailers) * Tag (2018) (Trailers) TV Spots * Cootie Run (2004) (TV Spots) * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004) (TV Spots) * From Justin to Kelly (2003) (TV Spots) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) (TV Spots) DVD Menus * Aardman's Darkside (DVD Menus) (Heard once in the "Big Jeff.") * The Best of the New Scooby-Doo Movies (2005 DVD) (DVD Menus) * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots (DVD Menus) * About a Boy (DVD Menus) (Heard once when you select "Languages") Other Media * APEC 2014 Red Carpet * Chuck E. Cheese's (2009 or 2011-Present) (Other) * Little Tikes Talk To Me Sports Sets (Other) * Royal Wedding 2018 Carriage Procession (Other) Anime * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Only heard in the English dub.) * RWBY (Heard once in "Dance Dance Infiltration".) * Sonic X (Heard once in "Unfair Ball") Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects